Waiting for Him
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: There's someone in the Hub...someone or something. And he's waiting...he's waiting for the day when the man who would deliver him will return.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or this just might happen…if ya'll like it that is.

Waiting for Him

It was dark and Ianto Jones was freezing. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was Thames House and dying in Jack's arms.

"I'm dead…" he said quietly in to the abyss around him.

There was silence and then, "Ianto?" a female voice spoke faintly. He knew that voice, that Welsh accent.

"Gwen…where's Jack?" he asked and then knew no more.

* * * * *

Gwen felt her knees go weak as the ghostly figure disappeared and she was glad for her husband helping her down into a chair. "Did you just see…" she trailed off, trembling.

"Yeah, but how love?" Rhys asked, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I don't know, but I need to call Martha," Gwen said, composing herself and reaching for the phone.

"Why?" Is she secretly a Ghostbuster?" he said, trying to make his wife smile.

"No. she's going to call the only person who can find Jack."

* * * * *

Martha had rushed over to the newly rebuilt Hub as soon as she had gotten the call. Mickey had come along when she told him what had happened. The drive over was silent with Mickey occasionally glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye. She would shiver every once in a while and after the third time he cranked up the heater. Turning to him, Martha Smith smiled sadly and they continued on in silence.

As soon as they got to the Hub Martha raced up to Jack's old office which had become Gwen's when it was rebuilt. Mickey stayed downstairs with Rhys and let the man fill him in.

"Martha, I need you to call him," Gwen said quietly.

"Gwen, the last time Mickey and I saw him, it was like he was saying goodbye. I don't know if he's alive or what's going on!" Martha protested. "I want to help Ianto or whatever it is as much as you do, but if I can't reach the Doctor, we need to have a plan B."

"Plan B is to sit here and wait for Jack to come back. And by the time he gets back, we could all be dead. Waiting isn't an option. Call him, try. Please Martha, for Ianto."

Martha stood there for a moment and then the room got cold. Gwen's eyes widened and Martha spun around and saw a very transparent Ianto. "Martha? Gwen?" he said desperately. "What's happening? Where's Jack?" And then he was gone.

Gwen choked back a sob while Martha released the breath she'd been holding unknowingly. "Why is he here?" she asked, turning to her friend who shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, but won't you call him now?"

Martha nodded and pulled out her cell phone, hitting the number one speed dial.

* * * * *

Jack Harkness was sitting in another bar at the end of the galaxy. The Doctor had helped him, that was true, but his heart still felt broken. He had left Alonso one night, noting time, day and place should he choose to go back. Only time would decide.

The bartender came over and set a note down in front of him. "From the man at the end."

Jack didn't even bother to look and just unfolded the note. His eyes widened at the words. He felt the blood drain from his face and a buzzing rang in his ears as he read the three simple words one more time.

_Ianto needs you._

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his shock and his head whipped around. "You actually regenerated this time," Jack breathed, chuckling nervously. "Keep that up and I won't have anyone to talk to at the end of the universe."

"Jack, it's not a lie," the Doctor said sitting down next to his friend. Jack now took in this new Doctor's appearance. Younger, paler, longer hair, bow tie, tweed jacket…

"You look like a college professor," Jack muttered before downing the rest of his Hypervodka.

"At least I'm not a girl," he said under his breath. Jack snorted.

"Might be a good change, who knows?"

"Jack, you need to go help Ianto," the Doctor said quietly.

"He's dead, he's beyond help," Jack retorted.

"that's not what Martha said when she called."

"Ahh, Martha J…Jones," Jack said, finding it hard to see the last name. "Voice of a nightingale. How is she?"

"She's Martha Smith now. Married Mickey the Idiot."

"Good for her," Jack murmured.

"Jack, Ianto's ghost is at the Hub. He's asking for you."

"This is one sick joke Doc," the immortal growled, pushing away from the bar, dropping some money on the bar top and stumbling away. The Hypervodka had been his fifth.

"I'm not joking and I'm not lying," the Doctor said, grabbing Jack and steadying him.

Jack pulled away from the Time Lord, fire in his eyes. "He wouldn't need me if you'd just been there!" he roared.

"I know Jack," the Doctor replied sadly.

"No you don't! I helped you save the universe on several occasions and the one time that I need you for a change, where are you?! Nowhere in sight, that's where! Those people didn't have to die! My grandson didn't have to die! Ianto…Ianto didn't have to die! All you had to do was be there for once, be there when I needed you for a change!"

Jack's voice was hoarse from screaming and tears streamed relentlessly from his eyes. The Doctor stepped forward and took Jack into his arms, embracing him gently. "I know Jack, I know. Be angry, I deserve it, but I'm here now. Come on, someone wants to see you."

Still crying Jack let himself be led to the TARDIS and the time lord made the drunk immortal lay down on the Captain's chair. The TARDIS immediately started to soothe Jack and soon he had passed out. Covering his friend with the coat Janice Joplin had given him; the Doctor then moved over to the console and put in the coordinates for Cardiff.

* * * * *

"Come on love, open your eyes for us," a familiar female voice murmured not far from his face. She was so close he felt her warm breath on his face. And then her gentle fingers stroked his cheek with a feather light touch. Jack's eyes fluttered open and met Gwen's gaze.

"Five more minutes mother?" he asked jokingly and she slapped him playfully.

"No Jack, come on, get up," she said, helping him sit up on the couch…his couch…in his office…

"You made an exact duplicate of the Hub?" he asked in bewilderment as he looked out his window to the rest of the complex.

"Didn't seem right to change it," she said simply and moved so he could see the rest of the people in the room. Rhys, Martha and Mickey and the Doctor who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Doc, I…" Jack started but the time lord raised his hand.

"It's alright Jack, no need to apologize."

Jack nodded and looked around at the others. "We can catch up later. What's been happening?"

"It's Ianto. He's here."

* * * * *

He was cold again and trapped in darkness. So cold…he just wanted to feel warmth again. At least when he was with his friends for those last few seconds, he had felt warmth.

The last time he had actually seen Gwen, and Martha was there too. He hadn't just heard their voices, but he had actually seen them, but not Jack. Where was he? Ianto didn't know what was going on, or why, but he knew that it all depended on Jack.

The voices, they were back. He looked around hopefully.

"He was standing there, clear as day!" Gwen exclaimed, and then he saw her. Not just her, but Martha! And Mickey and Rhys too! And the darkness was replaced by Jack's office.

"Guys…where's Jack?" he asked before he heard a choked back sob from behind him along with a whispered "Fantastic".

"I'm right here Yan."

Ianto spun around and saw Jack standing there, holding back tears. "Where have you been?" the Welshman asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack lowered his gaze to the ground. "I was running."

Ianto reached out and concentrated with all his might. To Jack his hand felt almost solid and he gently grabbed Jack's chin and lifted his gaze. Two pairs of blue eyes met. "From what?" he asked softly.

"From the pain," Jack murmured so only his lover could hear him.

"You don't have to mourn forever to keep me memory alive Cariad," Ianto murmured. "When I said that I didn't mean for you to be miserable."

Jack's laugh came out as a sob and Ianto smiled sadly. "Remember my life, not my death," he said even more softly and Jack nodded.

"I love you Yan…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Shh Jack" Ianto whispered, leaning in slowly. "I know…it's okay."

Concentrating, Ianto was able to solidify himself a bit and tenderly kissed the immortal. Jack grabbed hold of Yan and deepened the kiss desperately. This would be the last time he had his lover in his arms.

The others in the room watched in amazement as a golden glow surrounded the two and then the Doctor began to grin broadly. "No," he whispered.

The next instant Ianto disappeared and a gold light shot out of the room, down the stairs and deep into the Hub. The group looked at each other in shock and then an alarm was blaring.

"The morgue!" Gwen exclaimed and took off and the others followed close behind her. "The morgue was intact from the explosion!" she called over her shoulder to Jack. "I had Ianto put in as soon as I was able to access them!"

Realizing what she was saying, Jack caught up and ran past her. "Which one?!" he shouted.

"203!" she replied and Jack nodded, entering the vast room that held deceased Torchwood operatives. He ran over to the drawer she had said, pulling it open and killing the alarm. He unzipped the bag and revealed Ianto, color slowly returning to his cheeks. Jack froze, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yan? Come on Yan, open your eyes for me," he murmured, reaching down to stroke Ianto's cheek.

The Welshman's eyes moved beneath their lids and then slowly fluttered open. "Jack?" he asked. "What happened? Where are we/ What happened to the 456?"

Jack smiled at the slurred Welsh vowels. _He doesn't remember what just happened._ "Don't worry about that right now Cariad. Let's get you down from here first."

The others came running in just as Ianto was sitting up and Gwen and Martha ran over and hugged him. "I was dead?" he asked weakly when he realized where they were. "But the hub…the Hub blew up…what on earth happened?"

"It's a long story love," Gwen whispered pulling back, tears in her eyes. "We'll explain after you've had a chance to clean up and get some rest."

Ianto was about to protest that he didn't need to rest when Jack gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Sounds like a great idea Gwen," Jack said.

* * * * *

Jack helped Ianto into some of his own clothes that had been kept on the TARDIS and then down into his bunker which Gwen had restored in case Jack ever came back. It didn't take the resurrected man long to fall asleep despite his protests that he wasn't tired. Jack held him for a long time and once he was certain the man was deeply asleep he climbed out of the bunker and joined the others in the main area.

"How did that happen?" Gwen asked. The Doctor looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. The immortal met the gaze and then looked away. Gwen caught the exchange. "Jack…what did you do?"

"I kissed him! Alright, when he was dead in Thames House I kissed him," Jack said, looking between them like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I thought maybe I could save him like I did when Lisa killed him…kiss of life. But I was too far gone. When I woke up and he didn't, I realized I failed."

"Ah, but you didn't Jackie boy!" the Doctor exclaimed grinning. "You had just enough life left in you to tether him here. His soul, his soul stayed. When you came into contact with him…with his 'ghost'…it brought him back completely."

"Does that mean he's like me?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said, mellowing out. "Jack, the last time you brought him back…with this Lisa? He was able to die again, and if it hadn't been for that kiss, he would have stayed dead. Jack, he's mortal…I'm sorry, but he's not like you."

Jack sighed sadly. "Well, let's just say I've learned my lesson…I'm not taking him for granted ever again. He will want for nothing…and I'll make sure he's happy."

"Never doubted it for a minute," the Doctor said, clapping him on the back.

"So you're staying?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yes…I'm staying. But I don't know how much I'm going to do with Torchwood. It's too dangerous, I don't want Ianto in any unnecessary danger. I won't lose him again so soon."

"Jack, he could die at any time, any of us could," Martha said gently. "This is a decision the two of you have to make together. But for now, take time to get to know him again. Take time to spend just with him. Go away, do something. Just be happy that he's back."

Jack nodded and the Doctor exclaimed for joy. "Come with me! I'll take you somewhere fun, you can have as much time as you need!"

The immortal smiled and nodded. "When he wakes up, I'll tell him. We'll get packed, but first, he should go see Rhiannon and Johnny, Micha and David. They deserve to know that he's alive."

"Alright, now go to him. Go be with him."

Jack nodded and returned to his bunker, lowering himself down the ladder where he took his place at Ianto's side again. Carefully, he lifted his lover back into his arms, smiling when Ianto curled up against him and sighed before drifting off back to sleep. Jack gently stroked Ianto's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Yan…I love you and I'm not letting go…" he murmured into Ianto's ear before falling asleep himself. A peaceful sleep, one the likes of which he hadn't had in a long time.

Meanwhile Martha, Mickey and Rhys had decided to go get some of Ianto's old clothes from his loft. Gwen and Rhiannon had never been able to get rid of it. Gwen stood with the Doctor and smiled at him. "Thank you…without you, I would have lost both of them forever."

"Not a problem Gwen Cooper…I owed your family, from a long time ago, lifetimes ago."

When Gwen looked at him funny, the Doctor just laughed and shook his head. Then he turned and headed for the lift. "Just tell the lovebirds that I'm in the TARDIS when they wake up and are ready to go. They have plenty of time, I'm not going anywhere."

Gwen nodded and watched as he left before going back up to Jack's office and looking down into the bunker at them. Her boys were back, they were home.

She knew now why Ianto had been a ghost…he had been waiting for Jack, and he would have waited forever. She smiled sadly, knowing that the day would come where Ianto would die…and he would be waiting forever for Jack to join him.

But that day was not today, and today, Ianto's waiting had paid off.


End file.
